Clockwork's Daughter
by Cherry Pines 14
Summary: Alice Time, known in the Ghost Zone, Timeless the daughter of Clockwork. She ran away, longing to see the human world again. Not knowing she land in Amity Park, the place of the famous, Danny Phantom. At the time a new threat has arrived. Will Danny be able stop threat? Or will he need help from Alice aka Timeless?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Ran Away

Alice move hair out of face, half of it was white and other was black. She was very pale with one green eye and one blue eye. Alice walk out her room.

"Dad!" Alice cried. Clockwork came to her. She look sick.

"Are you ok?" Clockwork say as shift to a kid to an adult.

"I think I can't come with to your to the other side of the Ghost Zone. I feel so sick." Alice say as cough. Alice went to ground and look ever more sick. Clockwork help Alice to her bed.

"I guess you have to stay for a year. Are you sure you're too sick come?" He say as look at her.

"I be fine on my have to go." Alice say as cough more.

"Ok, be careful. I love you, bye." Clockwork say and left.

"Bye." Alice say. After few minute, Alice look around to see if Clockwork was gone.

"Yes, I known it was going to work." Alice say. She ran to ghost zone looking for portal to the human look with suitcase in her hand. She finally was going to human world. It felt like forever last time was in human world. All want few more moments in it. A portal open right in front of her and she went in. She land in front in house with sign that said FENTON in green. Alice look like her persona, Timeless her ghost half. it been forever, had to change human half. Alice having red jacket, short black skirt, and red converse. Alice knock on the door. Maddie open the door. Alice was tired and fell on ground with her suitcase.

After few minute, Alice wake up.

"Are you ok, girl." Maddie say. Jack, Jazz, and Danny look at her. Alice get

up.

"Do you need call you parents?" Maddie say.

"No, please. They umm kick me out, but don't call police neither. i just place to stay for one year that all." Alice told them. Alice pretend to look sad. The Fenton group together.

"Do think you let her stay?" Maddie say

"Maybe she a ghost?' Jack say

"Maybe?" Danny say

"I think we should let her she been through alot." Jazz say

"Fine." Jack say. Maddie and Danny agree.

"Sure, you can stay but o going to school." Maddie say. Alice face lit up.

"Thank you, Oh wait, I'm Alice Time." Alice say

"I'm Maddie Fenton." Maddie say

"Jack Fenton." Jack say

"I'm Jazz Fenton, the normal one." Jazz say

"Danny Fenton." Danny say. Alice whisper Danny, Danny Phantom.

"Danny take Alice to guest room." Maddie say. Alice follow Danny to the guest room.

"Thanks Danny. It true what they say, you do look cuter up close." Alice say enter the room and close the door. Danny was shook. _What how she know me? Who is they? She thinks I cute?_ Danny thought. Alice in bed. _Finally in the human world. It bring me a lot of emotion, terrible emotion mostly. But I going to see the human world. I don't care if mine core don't want too._ Alice thought as she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cherry Pines 14:** ** _Hi I hope you like it! :) ^-^ 3_**

Chapter 2: Meet the Gang

"Alice, you're not going to eat something." Maddie say as she take a sip of coffee. Jack working on new ghost weapon while eating cake. Jazz working on some kind of school work. Danny quietly eat bowl of cereal.

"Alice, you really should eat something." Jazz told Alice. Alice really didn't eat or even breathe in that matter. She more dead than alive. More dead than Danny.

"I'm okay, I have to register to Casper High." Alice say with glee. Danny look at her weird. I mean who will be happy to go to school.

alice was five, last time she was here. Alice just want to see the human world one last time. Before she stay in the Ghost Zone, permanently. Maddie got up and grab her keys.

"Danny, want a ride? I taking Alice." Maddie ask Danny.

"Thanks but I pass." Danny grab his bag and left. " Bye!" Danny yell out. Maddie drive Alice to school. They enter the principal office. Few minutes later.

"So, this girl have no family, no birth certificate,or papers. But you want to go school here." Principal Ishiyama say as sat on big chair that can spin. And Maddie sat on chair front her desk to the left and Alice the other to the right.

"Umm, yes, please just this school year." Alice beg to the principal. Maddie talking to Principal Ishiyama. Alice made her shadow to alive and overshadowed

Ishiyama.

"You know what the heck. I never see kid want to go to school. Just sign this, Mrs. Fenton. And Alice Time will be a student."

Ishiyama give Maddie papers to sign.

"Umm thanks." Maddie say bit shook. "Alice, Why don't take tour while I sign these paper, we meet here." Alice nod to say yes. Alice got out and look around most of school. Then she look in Cafetera , there was student. Alice spot Danny sitting down with two other people. Alice ran to him.

"Hi, Danny. Is this your friends." Alice ask as sat down next to Danny.

"The goth girl is Sam Manson and this techo geek is Tucker Foley." Danny say. Still wondering who people say he was cuter up close.

Alice smile at them.

"I'm Alice Time, the ran away." Alice say.

"But you say they kick you out!" Danny yell at Alice. Alice was calm. But Sam and Tuck got scare because it came out of nowhere.

"Kick out, Ran away the same thing." Alice say move hand up to point "kick out". And other hand up to show "ran away". Show they weigh the equal.

"I going to my mom." Danny say to Alice. Sam and Tuck just watch them. Sam starting to hate Alice.

"Not if you want secret to be reveive." Alice say as snip her fingers and three picture was in her hand. Danny took the pictures. Danny was shook drop picture on table and Sam grab it.

"Let me see." Tuck say. Tuck grab the pictures.

"How do you have this? How you know?" Danny say move away from Alice.

"I know because of my father, Clockwork. He also took them, in case I need your attention." Alice told them. Sam and Tuck was confused, they didn't know or remember Clockwork.

"You're the daughter of Clockwork, The Clockwork the ghost of time." Danny felt hit by laser.

"Last time I check, yes. But do tell your parents, I just want be here for while. I be gone until next September." Alice beg to Danny. Danny know that Clockwork help so he repay be helping his daughter.

"Fine, but have to be good and blackmailing me again." Danny say Alice hug him. Finally able to have peace and year in the human word. Even if her core is start to hurt little. "But you to explain somethings to me. Like how you're his daughter. Why are you human? Are hafla like me? Do you know everything just like Clockwork?" Danny ask than the bell ring.

"I tell you everthing at home." Alice say as disappear in the crowd.

 **DO YOU WORRY ABOUT DIEING, ALICE. I MAKE SURE YOU DEATH VERY QUICK. BUT, DANIEL I THINK ABOUT IT. I WISH CAN DESTROY NOW. BUT I STILL WREAK FOR BEING TRAP FOR SO LONG. I GET WHAT IS RIGHTFULLY MINE**


End file.
